


Covered In The Colors

by awkward_annie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lila Barton is like an empty sheet everyone somehow colors., M/M, also she's the weirdest superhero ever, collection of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_annie/pseuds/awkward_annie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila Barton is blue, grey, red, lilac but most of all... She's purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turquoise Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So... Lila Barton. Fresh starting. Someone made me notice that 'The life and times' was not really good despite the idea, so I decided headcanons are way better... And less awful. Hope you Will like it.

Lila Barton is an amazing stories teller, and she knows it, which means that she is confident enough to make up believable things.

Her dad always tells her that she is a smart child, but Lila is quite sure that everyone would get that something is wrong.

It all starts one sunday, during breakfast. Her mom keeps herself busy baking, and by lunch the kitchen is full of cookies--- dad's

favorite cookies. The Tv is on but Cooper doesn't want to change channel, so she tries to understand what the man of the news is

saying.

And then he dad appears, his eyes are of a weird _turquoise blue_ and his gun is pointed at the good guys--- she can tell because

they're dressed like him, and dad is a good guy of course.

In the afternoon, auntie Nat calls at home and asks her in the nicest and calmest way to pass the phone to her mom, but Lila can

tell there's something wrong. All that she can hear is the word compromised. She doesn't know what it means, but she knows that

she shouldn't evasedrop adults talks.

Not really far from her farmouse, a family composed by and old couple and their thirteen kids. The last one, Daniel, is her same

age, and they go to the same school; he also loves to hear her stories about he dad's job, that is not is real job, put it's pretty close.

When it's sunny, they meet at the very end of the fence that divides their farmhouses and sometimes they talk, sometimes they stay

quiet, looking at nothing in particular.

'Hi flower.' He greets showing a toothless smile. Lila is quite sure one of his siblings suggested him to call her that way, because five

years old don't know about flower names.

'Hi Dan.' She responds waving her air in the air, and Lila really doesn't know how he does it, but he looks at her thoughtfully, until he

asks her why she's sad.

She says she's not, but she's clearly lying. Daniel doesn't push but he hands her a piece of his toast instead.

'I don't think I can tell you. It's not right to break promises.' She finally says, but Daniel just shrugs her words away.

'My mom always says that people have to do the right thing.'

Lila nods, and when she comes back home, she goes straight to her mom.

'Is daddy okay?'

Her pitched voice comes to Laura's ears in a weird way, and in that right moment she remembers she had not turned off the Tv when

the kids arrived for breakfast.

'Yes honey, daddy is just a bit confused. A bit tired.'

'Can we call him tonight?'

'Sure.'

Eventually, they don't call, and her dad shows up on the news again, fighting along side the goods. Doing the right thing.


	2. Greyish Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] Laura Barton is mentally collecting the pieces this Norse God has left of her husband.

There’s something incredibly weird in the way her dad enters the door, and Lila knows it perfectly, even though she doesn’t say a word and only waves her hand.

She’s not even sure he has seen her anyway.

Cooper sits next to him on the couch, trying to understand in the most detached way if his dad’s mind is actually there or somewhere else.

Still holding the door, Laura Barton is mentally collecting the pieces this Norse God has left of her husband.

It happens in a blink of an eye. Clint gets up, Cooper flinches and so does Laura. He opens his arm towards Lila and only says ‘Come hug your dad, kiddo.’

At first, Lila looks at her mom as if she’s asking her if she can hug a stranger. Her mom only nods and so Lila slowly walks to her dad, until her arms are around

Clint’s neck. He picks her up and spins her around, as if nothing has happened.

‘You doing fine?’ he asks, and she nods.

He sits on the couch again, Lila on his knees and Cooper again at his side. ‘Tell me about school – are you both doing fine at school?’

They both nods, and then Cooper starts to talk about that book auntie Maria gave him for his last birthday and Lila can tell her dad doesn’t get all the astrophysics

talk (she neither does by the way) but let’s Cooper talk anyway because he’s happy to see him so fascinated and content.  

When it’s her turn, she says school is fine and tells him that Josh Gordon was picking on a guy in their class, so she kicked him on his knee, even though Mrs.

Johnson told her not to use violence because words are better (auntie Melinda told her that it was bullshit but Lila is not allowed to say that).

Eventually, they have dinner, and they talk – Lila talks mostly – but they also listen to Clint’s story of how the Avengers sent back the bad aliens, despite changing

some words or keeping from them details about him switching sides and Natasha kicking the hell out of him.

In all this, Lila looked straight to her dad’s eyes, looking for some clue or pieces of that turquoise blue she has seen in the news, but all that was left was a _greyish_

 _blue_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a post Avengers headcanon. Well, that's all lol. Okay, I'm kidding. We don't really know how Clint coped with what happened to him, but I'm pretty sure it's something you never get rid of, something that you eventually feel deep inside forever. In this short thing, I wanted to show that part where he actually fights back, tries to change his actual state of mind for his children, who clearly understand there's something wrong. As for Lila, you may not know but she notices everything. She's very smart and I love her so much, lol.


End file.
